


Spoopy Love (18+)

by KuroChairoNeko



Category: GWA (Gone Wild Audio), Original Work
Genre: Accent, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cunnilingus, Dandere, Dark-skinned Girl, Emotional, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted House, Immersive, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missionary Position, Nicknames, Oujia Board, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Porn with Feelings, Rainy Night, Reincarnation, Romance, Shy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slow Build, Soft Spoken, Story Driven, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChairoNeko/pseuds/KuroChairoNeko
Summary: The Hunter Mansion is rumored to be holding the spirit of Thomas Hunter, who is said to have brutally murdered a woman and then executed for his heinous act. The Listener believes in the supernatural and is eager to communicate with him, wanting to know if the rumors hold any truth; believing that he was innocent. It turns out there is more behind this spirit than meets the eye.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, past lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Spoopy Love (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Pastebin: Oct 10th, 2020  
> Hits: 254
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Character -Performers' reference-
> 
> Thomas Hunter: The soft-spoken ghost
> 
> During his time, Thomas seemingly was a man of few words and only spoken when he needed to. Everyone thought he was an emotionless person, but he was honestly just reserved if somewhat aloof. Yet when he met his 'Sunshine', he begin to open up and show his sweeter side.
> 
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an 18+ script and written by an adult (well more of a woman-child, but legal age adult). This is a fantasy written for other adults! All the people in the script are over 18.
> 
> Vertical bars aka “ | | ” = actions/SE -sound effects-  
> Bold words = emphasis on a phrase/word  
> Italicized = inner thoughts  
> Parentheses aka “()” = tone of voice  
> Tildes aka “~ ~” = pauses  
> Brackets aka “[ ]” = Listener speaking
> 
> While I personally enjoy both SFX and SexFX, they are completely optional. You can add, improv, and/or not say certain lines in the script! Feel free to use it however you want! Enjoy reading!

|Heavy rain SFX throughout|

(dejection) _Rain. Least I’ll be truly **alone** this All Hallows’ Eve. No one coming and trying to bother me. I don’t understand people at times. Don’t they know those rumors are falsehood? Fiction? They hold no truth and yet people still believe in them. Why can I just be reunited with her? My Sunshine... I wish I was with you right now; wherever you are. To hold you in my arms again, feel your loving touch, seeing your bright smile. Why am I tethered on this cursed Earth? Why am I not with her? Have I been forsaken by God himself?_

| you spot someone running in the rain toward your home |

(puzzled) _What in the world? Who is coming during this rainstorm?_

|large door creaking open and closing|

_I can’t see their face and they’re carrying something on their back. It looks like an oversized satchel..._

~pause as the Listener pulls down her hood to show her face and you are utterly speechless~

(stunned) _Wait, it... it can’t be. No, it can’t be her and yet... A doppelgänger? Twin? A possible descendant? Same face. Same curls. Height._ (demure) _Body, but... her eyes and hair are a slightly different color. Other than that, she... she looks **exactly** like her._

~long pause as you stare at the Listener examining her surroundings~

|floor creaks underneath her shoes as she walks around your home|

(fearful) _No. Go away, **please**. I... I don’t want to have my heart broken a second time. I want to be in isolation. She should not be here. Perhaps I can scare her off. Make her so terrified that she’ll run out of the house screaming; just like all the others._

|whisper in Listener’s left ear| (detached) “You shouldn’t be here. |switch to right| Please leave now.”

~pause as you watch her; she seems to be in shock, standing still in fear~

... _Why isn’t she leaving? Did I not scare her? Wait is she,_ (flabbergasted) _dancing?! Why on God’s green Earth is she dancing? What on Earth is wrong with her? ...Excited to see a ghost? **Strange girl**. _(doubt) _There is no possible way that she can be her. It could never happen, but..._ (hopeful) _she seems carefree, jovial and her smile, what a delightful smile. Huh? Wait, where is she going?  
_

|footsteps running as the Listener runs down a hallway toward a large door|

|door creaking opening as she enters a room|

|soft rummaging sounds as she takes out things from her backpack|

_Candles? What in the world is that in her hands? It looks like a brick, but it’s glowing. She’s reading something on the glowing brick. How to Communicate with a Spirit in 5 Easy Steps…? Wait, is she...? I knew it, she has a spirit board. So, she wants to speak with me. Well I’m not going to answer. ...No matter how much she looks like my love. My Sunshine..._

| you notice that she’s shaking and can see her breath |

_She’s cold. Wait a minute. Normally I just phase through people and they don’t seem to sense that I’m here unless I touch something in this house. Then they just run away, never coming back. How..._ (realizing) _right. Nana used to say that spirits are at their strongest on All Hallows Eve. Maybe the energy I’m emitting is making her cold...  
_

[Listener: “Excuse me? Is anyone here? Please, I’m not here to cause any trouble.”]

(entranced) _Her voice; the cadence, tone. My goodness._ ~slight pause~ |sigh| _I’ll answer her. She’s the politest person to come in my home. I’ll just move in front of her and put my hand over hers.  
_

| you move your spectral hand over hers; you can feel that’s she surprisingly warm and she jumps in surprise |  
  
 _Apologies. Her hand is so warm. No need to be frightened. I will answer your questions. Let’s move this thing over to yes._

| you see Listener’s eyes are wide with both awe and horror along with a smile on her face |

_Strange girl. I guess she wanted that as her answer.  
_

[Listener: “Are... are you the spirit of Thomas Hunter?”]

_Her voice trembles like her body. Please don’t be afraid of me. Yes.  
_

[Listener: “Are you a benevolent or malevolent spirit? Please be a nice spirit.”]

(sadden) _Of course, I’m a nice spirit... Those rumors are preposterous! I have never intentionally hurt anyone or anything in my life! B-E-N-E-V-O-L-E-N-T._ ~slight pause~ _She’s happy? Never seen anyone that glad about me; either it’s revulsion or dread. That..._ |chuckle| _that makes me grateful to hear. Thank you. Oh, she’s asking me another question.  
_

[Listener: “Did you murder that woman? I know that you didn’t, but I would like to know from you. Please tell me.”]

(awestruck) _She thinks I’m innocent? Over the 3 centuries of being shackled to this prison of a **home** , nobody in this town thinks I’m innocent. _(hesitate) _Why does this girl? Is she trying to gain something from my answer? Is it for nefarious purposes?_ (optimistic) _No. She would’ve just tried to anger me or do something similar, but she’s showing genuine respect. As she’s trying to speak to me like a person even though I’m not among the living. How kindhearted. Altruistic. No. I did not.  
_

[Listener: “I knew it! I knew that he was innocent!”]

| you feel this strange warmth fill your chest as her eyes seemingly meeting yours |

_Very exuberant._ (entranced) _She’s letting off this warm aura. Her eyes are radiating almost glowing due to the candles. So pretty. Hm? ...What is this sensation? I haven’t felt this since **she** was alive. This girl has to be her... she has to. This is her, just in another body and life. You’ve come back to me, my Sunshine. My love. I want tell her the truth. D-I-V-U-L-G-E.  
_

[Listener: “What do you want to divulge?”]

_T-R-U-T-H._

[Listener: “How? How are you going to tell me the truth? I want to help you, please!”]

(perplexed) _She wants to help? How generous, but how indeed. I must find a way to show her my innocence. What can I do...?_ ~slight pause~ _Wait. I can tell her myself! Let’s see now. R-E-V-E-A-L.  
_

[Listener: “Reveal? What are you gonna show me?”]  
  
 _M-E.  
_

| The Listener looks up into air and her eyes seemingly meets yours once again; you move over to her left side and whisper in her ear |

(timid yet soothing) “Please... do not be startled. I will not harm you; I promise and give you my word.”

| you reveal yourself and smile at her, who is staring at you with wide eyes |

(meekly) “Um, hello there. It’s nice to finally meet someone that believes my innocence. Thank you so much... |she continues gawking| Um... is there something on my face? Don’t mind the scar; I got this when I was a child from some horseplay with my friends and... hey, are you ok...? You look like you’ve seen a- Oh... right, you have. (pleading) Wait. Please don’t collapse, please don’t collapse, please don’t collapse! Don’t faint, please!”

| she passes out with her body hitting the floor |

(panicking) “Oh no, no, no, no, no! Wake up, wake up! Please wake up. P-Please!! Is she dead? Ok, she still draws breath. Please wake up, please!”

~slight pause as the Listener begins to stir~

|sigh| “Thank goodness I thought I scared you to death. (timorous) Are... are you... scared of me? Most people either do two things. One, run away if they stay long enough in my house and see me or two, try to do various things in order to anger me. (surprised) Y-You’re not? How come you’re not frightened? ...You believe in me? (somber) **Why**? No one in this town believed me. They think I was this... sadistic, murderous, cruel monster that butchered this innocent woman, but... (voice breaking) but I didn’t! It wasn’t me! I would have **never** harmed her. Not in a million years. I-I tried to protect her. Protect her from them and... (whisper) I loved her so much; I loved my Sunshine.”

[Listener: “Who is your ‘Sunshine’?”]

“I would like to show you, please follow me. My room is upstairs.”

| she follows you with her shoes making the old wooden stairs creak and strain |

|sound of a creaky door opening as you lead her to your room, showing the portrait of your love|

(recollecting, content) “Oriana; her name meant sunrise, dawn, golden. She reminded me of the sun itself; warm, beaming. |soft laugh| Funny enough, her favorite color was yellow. She was my Sunshine. Her hair was this magnificent sea of umber curls that brushed along her forehead and touched her nape. Alluring russet orbs that shined on the sunniest of days. Comely, smooth as silk earth-kissed skin. A charming, radiant smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. (sheepish) Even her form... sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Everything about her was perfect even her flaws were wonderful to me. I loved her to the very core of my being, with all my heart and soul.”

[Listener: “…What happened to her?”]

(disheartened) “She... she was... |shaky sigh| Take a seat on my bed so I may tell you, please...”

~pause as she sits down and makes herself comfortable; you watch her the entire time~

(whisper) “ **You look like her so much it’s unreal** … |Listener catches you| (embarrassed) Apologies. I-I didn’t mean to gaze. It’s just... ~slight pause~ apart from your hair and eye color being a slightly different color, dark brown to be exact, you’re the splitting image of her. (ponder, mumbling) Maybe... no... that’s silly. Couldn’t be possible. Hm? It’s nothing; just had a foolish thought. Nevertheless, at 22, I was a trader with a small crew made up of some close colleagues and we were staying on an island called Nassau. We were about to return home, but unfortunately, Matthew, a close friend, fell ill. I had to get him some medicine from a neighboring island. I departed and managed to find it, but as I was about to go back, I see this young woman being dragged away by this group of, |sigh| pardon my language, **ogre, bastard pirates** into the woods. Her mouth was covered so she couldn’t scream for help; thankfully I saw her and chased after them. I had to hide so that the devils wouldn’t see me. (vexed, seething) They threw her on the ground like she was trash, saying the most **degrading, vile** things while toying and tying her up... just because of how she looked. One even tore at her skirt, ripping it and... started to touch her; she fought back only to be slapped in return. I-I couldn’t take it anymore! I had to help her! I revealed myself and they attacked me; I drew my blade and had to defend myself. I massacred all of them with the exception one, who scurried away with deep wounds and missing fingers. Once I knew it was safe, I removed the gag from her mouth and asked if she was ok.

Tears streamed down her dark cheeks as she begged me to take her away. I wasn’t going to leave this terrified girl alone so I acted upon her request and we headed back to Nassau. Of course, my crew weren’t happy about me bringing a random girl along, but I told them I was in charge and they either come to terms with it or leave. The girl thanked me and told me her name was Oriana; she had been taken from her home and forced to live on that island until she turned 19. Soon Matthew recovered and we all headed back. I was tired of my hometown and decided to move, asking Oriana if she wanted to come with me. She happily said yes. After saying my goodbyes, we left and traveled until we came upon your town; I purchased this house that I’m now bound to. We loved each other more than anything in the world, but we had to keep our relationship a secret so that I could keep her safe. We lived together for 2 years, but then (anger) that pirate that escaped managed to found out where we lived and stalked us for God knows for how long. One night, I... I went into the woods to get some apples while Oriana cooked a cake. When I returned... (voice breaking with sorrow) he... he was on top of her, clothes ripped and... she had deep cuts all over her body. Then... then he cut her throat. I saw nothing, but red and we fought, I broke his arm and ribs, but he managed to stab me in the side. Before he escaped, he told me that she was with child.

I broke down and held her in my arms as her light faded, telling her over and over that I loved her and our child... I felt contrite. If only I had gotten all of them, she would still be alive and we would’ve had many children, growing old together and having grandchildren. The officers came and they thought **I** murdered her due to the knife being left. I tried to tell them that it wasn’t me, but eyewitnesses said that they heard screaming and fighting in the house yet they were too scared to check. Some even lied saying that I abused her when I **never** laid a hand on Oriana. I was found guilty and sentenced to death. I was hung, but not before cursing the man that took my Sunshine. |chuckle| Luckily, he got his in the end; turned out that he owned money to someone in turn and his life ended when he couldn’t pay his due. May he burn for all eternity. Now, I do not know why I haven’t passed on and not with Oriana... I suppose... Huh?”

| you look at the Listener and notice that she’s crying |

“Please. Do not cry for me. I am very grateful that you believe in me and it eases my heart to know that at least **one person** believes my innocence... I wish I could wipe away those tears of sadness from your pretty face. No need to blush. How can I tell? You’re covering your cheeks and looking away like how Oriana did; I sincerely loved her and would have never even thought of harming her. (wary) I’m curious. Why do you believe me? ...I didn’t seem like the type of person? Quiet? Kept to myself? |chuckle| Everyone said I was standoffish and aloof, but honestly, I was taciturn and only spoke whenever I thought I had to. How did you find out about that information? From your glowing brick? I see. Since I told you the truth, you may leave. Maybe I can now be in an eternal solitary.”

[Listener: “No!”]

“Excuse me? What do you mean ‘no’? I can be alone now. I told you my story and I’m at peace with that. I do not care if I have to wander this prison for eternity, at least one person knows the truth and…”

[Listener: “I’m here to help you move on!”]

(doubt) “What? Help me? How in the world are you going to do that?”

|the sound of a Grandfather clock echoes throughout the house|

“Wait... is it the devil’s hour? They say that spirits and ghosts are at their strongest during this time. Is that why you came to my home? Huh? |magical SFX| I’m no longer pellucid; I’m opaque. Since I’m whole, I can do this. ...Do you feel my arms around you? Sorry if I startled you, but this is my way of showing gratitude. (whisper) **You’re so warm**. I am keeping my promise as I won’t harm you in any way. Since I can touch you, may I wipe those tears from your eyes?”

| you touch the Listener’s face and stare at her |

“The way your eyes shine. |soft sniff| (yearning) You even smell like her. My Sunshine, I have to taste your lips. It’s been too long.”

|you softly kiss her before they turn amorous yet feverish; you kiss the Listener so much that you make her fall onto her back on your bed and hover over her|

|shaky pant| “A-Apologies, I couldn’t resist. You’re so adorable yet ravishing, Sunshine. (adorable begging) May I have you on this rainy night? It will ease my heart even more so... please?”

[Listener: “S-Sure, anything to help you out.”]

“You are so amiable, cordial... I promise to make you feel good; I’ll treat this bewitching neck first.”

| you lick and suck on her neck, chuckling at the sounds she makes |

“How I missed those melodious sounds. No need to hold back your voice, my Sunshine. I love you so much. |kiss| Let me caress your supple body. Delicate under my fingers. I’ll just push your top up so I can see more… (confused) What’s this article that hides your lush breasts?”

[Listener: “It’s my bra.”]

(puzzled) “Bra?? I don’t know what a... **bra** is. How do I remove it? ...This clip in the front? Um... ok... there we go. |chuckle| They’re so soft in my hands. It’s so cute how you squirm from just my touch. I feel your nipples are hard in my palms.

| you tease her breasts for a bit with your mouth |

“|kiss| I’ll go a little further. First run my fingers along this soft tummy. |chuckle| You’re wiggling around, it’s adorable. Now to remove your bottoms. (craving) What a **fetching** sight of this delicate flower. I’ll just spread these lovely dark petals. Sunshine, do you have some nectar for me? |lick| How tasty. Sticky yet **sweet**. I’ll push a finger in... |possible wet sounds| |soft laugh| You’re almost covering it. (bashful) What a euphoric moan; it’s so nice. Can I add another? Y-You’re very... um... wet and tight on my fingers. I want to send you to heaven.”

| finger the Listener while going down on her for however long you want; compliment her |

(docilely) “I can feel you on my fingers and tongue. Don’t fight it. Just let go… Release, please. Please... please... |she orgasms| Catch your breath, Sunshine. You’re so warm. |soft laugh| Now, rest your legs on my shoulders. You look so enchanting; chest heaving, eyes halfway closed, lips parted. |gentle kisses| Do you feel me against your flower, love? What another alluring moan. You’re flowing so much onto me. (meekly) You always sound delightful to me. Apologies if it hurts; I love you. |push inside her| (stuttering) You feel so fine, twitching and squeezing around me. You’re very precious to me, Sunshine. I should’ve protected you. You mean the entire world to me. I’ll hold your hand and never let go. Please forgive me. Cling to me...”

|thrust into the Listener while moaning throughout|  
  
|improv any dialogue and continue for however long you want|

(shaky) “Are you close? I am too. Squeeze my hand, please. I love you. I love you so much! My Sunshine! |climax together| |panting| |kiss| Thank you for... putting my heart at ease. I appreciate your kindness and you have my eternal gratitude. I can now pass on. |kiss| (voice fading) Thank you so much.”

|heavy rain fading out|

= Later in the day =

|background of people chatting as the Listener is in a café|

“Hiya! You ordered a cup of Hellraiser Hot Cocoa with extra whipped cream and a Morticia Macadamia cookie, right? Here ya go! Hm? How did we make it? Easy! (creepy) **Black magic with the blood of children in order to taste delicious**. |laugh| Kidding, kidding! Black dye. As you can smell, it’s not chocolate. Sorry to bother you, but how are you enjoying your Halloween? ~slight pause~ That’s awesome! Any plans for tonight? If not and you’re free, there’s a venue that’s gonna be hosting horror movies; some good, some bad and people are gonna riff the shit out of the bad ones. You can invite some of your friends too. Great! Now it’s a **classified** location, but luckily, I know where it is. However, you need a pseudonym in order to enter. It can be a horror-related nickname or not. So, what’s yours? (stunned) ...Sunshine? ~slight pause~ Huh? My bad if I zoned out; I just got the strangest sense of déjà vu. |chuckle| That name just makes me feel really... nostalgic for some reason. This is gonna sound weird, but have we ever met before? You look familiar. ...I do too? Hm? This scar on my cheek? I got it from playing with my best friend and he accidentally slammed me into a tree; tree kissed my cheek a bit too hard and it left me this beauty mark. Anyway, would you like to come? ...Awesome! Can I have your number? I’ll send you the address. It starts at 5:00 PM. Cool! Can’t wait to see you there. Happy Halloween, Sunshine!”

|crowd SFX fading|


End file.
